


Secrets that we don't let go.

by Ashiibean



Series: Trans Nikei [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Background Relationships, Bottom Yomiuri Nikei, Come as Lube, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Top Mikado Sannoji, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiibean/pseuds/Ashiibean
Summary: Mikado finds out something about Nikei and Nikei didn't think it would go the way he thought.
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Otonokoji Hibiki, Kasai Shinji/Maeda Yuki, Magorobi Emma/Mitsume Kokoro, Nijiue Iroha/Otonokoji Kanade, Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei
Series: Trans Nikei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155458
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Secrets that we don't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Nikei is a comfort of mine, and so is Mikado x Nikei. It just makes me happy. Even if Mikado is a asshole, and I also cried at Nikei's execution :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado figures something out while tickling Nikei

Nikei opened his eyes, squinting lightly at the sunlight that flown into his room. Then he felt something against his head. Oh yeah. He was laying on Mikado's chest. He forgot they fell asleep like this last night.

He snuggled closer to the taller male, throwing his hand over his shoulder, hugging him gently, watching him. 

He examined his features, humming lightly. He could stare at his beautiful face all day if he could. Stay here without having to get up and do anything and just watch the love of his life sleep. 

He smiled, closing his eyes and sighing happily "God you're so amazing.."

"Thank you, I could say the same about you. " The same male hummed. quickly snapping his eyes open, Nikei stared at him. He was wide awake, staring at him with a teasing smile.

He squeaked, blinking in surprise "H-How long have you been awake?!"

"around the time you started to hum. Its a beautiful tune y'know? So is your voice. You should do it more." Mikado wrapped his hands around Nikei's waist, kissing his forehead.

A second passed before Nikei started to squirm around "You asshole! You could have told me!" He whined, glaring at him.

"Hm... I know. But its fun feeling you love on me in the mornings." 

"You pretended to be asleep multiple times?!" He frowned, sticking his tongue out at him "I hate you."

He laughed, smiling softly "Noooooo, No you don't!" 

"you got me there. You're still mean." He smiled, before shoving his hand into his face and pushing on it"now let me go!"

"Oh you'll regret that." Mikado grinned, flipping the male over on his back holding him down, a small squeak emitting from the male. 

"you're so cute." Mikado cooed, Nikei heating up. 

He started to drag his fingers down Nikei's sides, lightly brushing against his side. Nikei bursted into laughter, squirming around "M-MikaDO!" He squealed. 

He continued this, giggles and full blown laughs coming from the smaller male, grinning "Give in yet?"

"Nev-Never!" He laughed louder. Mikado smirked "Alright then. I'll make you." He grabbed onto Nikei's shirt, suddenly spiking panic into Nikei, his eyes widening "M-Mikado wait!"

Mikado fell silent, staring at Nikei's chest, blinking. There lay a black binder over where his chest would be. Nikei flinched, staring at Mikado who just stared at him. 

"Mikad-" he flinched when the other male lifted up the binder. Mikado then looked to Nikei "I know what your thinking."

"I-I-" "But you have your reasons to have hid this to me. You thought I would judge you huh? I would never." He shook his head and kissed Nikei's cheek. 

Nikei flinched, looking to him "You.... Don't hate me?" He whispered. Mikado shook his head , and that broke him. 

Nikei teared up, lightly hugging Mikado, sniffing "O-Oh my god.." Mikado hugged back, smiling softly. They stayed like that for a while until Mikado pulled away from him. 

He trailed his face down to his chest, grabbing the binder and gently tugging it up before looking up to Nikei for permission. 

Nikei let out a small nod, hesitant but seeming to trust Mikado with it. Mikado smiled, lifting it above his arms and head, placing it down gently, kissing around his chest, closing his eyes "You're so beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Nikei smiled and giggled "Thank you Mikado.." 

Mikado trailed down, peppering his stomach with light kisses, pausing to take off Nikei's pants "Is it okay for me to take off these?" He lightly grabbed Nikei's boxers when the smaller nodded, lightly slipping them off. 

He stared at his cunt, before looking at Nikei "What are you comfortable with me calling it?"

"u-uhm... Anything other then a pussy and vagina.." He shifted nervously, looking at Mikado. 

He nodded "tap on me in case you don't like anything I'm doing." He then rubbed a gloved hand over his slit, causing Nikei to shudder, shocked by the feeling of it. 

"Are you a virgin?" That earned him a nod "Have you ever touched yourself?" He shook his head, causing Mikado to blink in surprise "You at least know what sex is right?" Nikei nodded "Mhm, I do."

He nodded, before spreading open his folds, before using his other hand to gently rub at the entrance. 

He continued this, earning a breathy moan from Nikei "feel good" he questioned. Nikei nodded, closing his eyes. 

He suddenly stopped, moving his face in front of his cunt. He gave a small lick to his folds, gently holding his thighs. Nikei quivered a bit "w-why does it feel...?"

"pleasurable?" He blinked as nikei nodded before going back to what he was doing. He suddenly pushed his tongue into his entrance, lightly licking around. 

He moaned louder, squirming around "M-Mikado! ~" he moved around his tongue some more, smiling. He pulled away, taking off his gloves quickly, scooping up some of the pre come, lightly sticking one finger into his entrance.

Nikei gasped as a spark of electricity sparked through his whole body, bucking his hips a little bit "O-Oh!~"

Mikado smiled, moving his mouth to his clit. He started to play with it in his mouth, sucking and licking, all while fingering him. He sped up the pace of his finger, enjoying the moans coming from Nikei. 

He curled his finger upwards, causing the smaller male to cry out, and combined with both of the pleasures, came against his finger, shaking from the first ever orgasm in his life. It felt so good. He panted, shaking a bit. 

Mikado pulled away, watching his come flow out. Mikado licked his finger, causing Nikei to blush deeply, watching him. 

He then started to get undressed, slipping his shirt above his head, unbuckling his belt, slipping out of his pants, slowly taking off his boxers "Like what you see?"

Nikei nodded "I do..." He sat up, crawling over, before smiling "Could you get on your back please?"

"Oh?" Mikado complied, getting on his back. Nikei crawled over, lightly brushing his hand over the side of his dick, smiling. 

Mikado grinned "What are you doing Nikei?" He titled his head. Nikei scoffed , smiling "If it isn't obvious I'm gonna suck you off." 

"hm... Get on with it then." He smiled. Nikei gave small licks to it, causing Mikado to curse. He should have known Nikei would try and tease him. 

A few seconds later of teasing, Nikei took it into his mouth, grabbing the parts he couldn't fix in with his hands. He started to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and licking around the tip of it. 

Mikado let out a soft moan, looking to Nikei. He smiled "You look so beautiful like this." He purred lightly, Nikei's cheeks flushing lightly. He started to bob his head faster, Mikado moaning louder, shuddering a bit "F-Fuck..." Nikei smiled at that, licking the tip again. 

This continued for a minute more before Mikado groaned "I'm close..~" But Nikei just contiued. Mikado cursed again, cumming, throwing his head back a little bit. 

Nikei pulled off watching the cum dribble onto the sheets and off of his dick, swallowing the cum in his mouth. 

He squeaked in surprise when he was flipped over again, blushing more. Mikado smirked lightly

"Time for the main event."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill Me please


End file.
